Captured By BloodClan
by All-smiles113
Summary: Wildfire is captured by BloodClan one night and finds herself stuck there alone... or is she. Is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This scene talks place a little before and the actual scene when Firestar (heart?) confronts Tigerstar and Scourge.

"Wildfire!" Firestar called.

" What is it?" The gold she cat asked with curiosity burning in her blue green eyes.

" You, Graystripe, and I need to talk to Tigerstar and Scourge to prevent them from uniting." He turned around a motioned me to follow him with his tail. The three of them ran through the forest. "I imagine that Scourge is big and powerful." Firestar said. Both other cats nodded in agreement. They stepped into a clearing where Tigerstar and some warriors from ShadowClan were with him. On the other side was a small black cat with dark blue eyes and a purple collar with sharp… dog teeth on it? The three other cats with the small black one had collars like that, one had a red one he was big and white, bigger than Firestar, and had black one him, the next one had a green one and was a brown cat with gold spots, lastly one with a black collar, was a black cat the same size as Wildfire and had light blue eyes. ' He doesn't look that scary for a BloodClan cat' Wildfire thought of the small black cat. Tigerstar confronted the small black cat " So Scourge, will you take up my offer?" 'The small black cat was leader of BloodClan!' the Thunderclan warriors thought. " Don't do it!" Firestar yelled, " It will be a huge mistake." Scourge looked around at all the cats, " First how about we introduce ourselves hmm? It is better for… talking." His voice was high pitched. "You can start Tigerstar."  
" Umm I am Tigerstar, leader of ShadowClan, my deputy Blackfoot, and warrior Russetfur."

"You next." Scourge said flicking his tail at Firestar.

" I'm Firestar, leader of Thunderclan."

"I am Graystirpe, warrior of Thunderclan." Wildfire kept glaring at the cats before her staying silent. Graystripe poked her with his paw whispering something to her. She rolled her eyes and said, " I am Wildfire warrior of Thunderclan."

"It isn't polite to roll your eyes Wildfire," said Scourge. Wildfire growled and took a step forward, Firestar said, " Wildfire stay back, we aren't here to fight." Wildfire stayed back muttering something about the cats in front of her.

"Anyways," Scourge continued, " I am Scourge leader of BloodClan, my deputy Bone, and my two warriors Spots," Flicking his tail at the brown warrior, "And my other warrior Scar." Motioning to the black warrior, who the whole time, had his eyes on Wildfire. Wildfire stepped up, " Are we done with this whole introduction, we came here for a reason!"

"Why do we have to listen to some she cat?" Spots stepped up.

"Some she cat huh!?!"

" Yeah!! Just some she cat."

"For you information I am a important she cat just like the rest of the warriors, including the she cats!"

"Oh really?"

"Really" She sneered. By now their heads were close together while growling. "Okay, okay. Calm down both of you! Wildfire go back with Graystripe." She muttered something and sat besides Graystripe. " BloodClan will give you an answer soon."

"Okay." Tigerstar walked away with his warriors.

"Okay." Firestar said and they headed back, Wildfire glared a bit before whipping around and trotting back to camp with the others.

BloodClan was left behind. "What a tough she cat." Scourge said. Scar was still looking at the spot where Wildfire was. " If we want the forest we could use her as a threat, you know, keep her until they give us the forest!" Scourge exclaimed. " We need someone to get her with me." He glanced at the still staring Scar. "You."

" What?"

"You seem to fancy Wildfire. You will come with me to get her tonight."  
"Okay."

"Perfect." And with that BloodClan walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N The rest of the story is made up… unless I say so!!!!

Chapter 2

That night, while Thunder Clan was fast asleep, two cats crept through the night. " Okay, here is the plan," Scourge started, " We drag her out of camp, with our tails covering her mouth, then she will either pass out from weakness or we use the smelling items we brought. Then, we keep her until they fight us, if they fight us of course, then, it is simple, we let her go is they leave and keep her if they stay."

" Yes Scourge!" Scar said.

"Good, now follow." He said flicking his tail.

The two crept into Thunder Clan territory and looked around to see where the warriors' slept. Scourge flicked his tail to Scar and they snuck inside the den and covered Wildfire's mouth with their tails, she woke up and let out a muffled yowl. Then she saw who her attackers were and fought as hard as she could while they dragged her out of camp. They got her outside of the camp and she still struggled. But, her struggles became weaker and weaker and her sight went from trees, to blurs, to black and nothing. " I guess we won't need the smelling items." Scar mumbled.

"Get her onto your back and lets move!" Scourge exclaimed. Scar put his muzzle under Wildfire's belly and flipped her onto his back and ran after Scourge. All the way to their home he prayed that Scourge would not hurt this feisty she-cat.

A/N Sorry it is so short!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This was supposed to be a longer story but I don't feel like it nor could I think of the rest!

Chapter 3

Wildfire woke up at sun high on something smooth and hard and light brown, she looked up to see concrete, stone walls, and monsters! She was in the BloodClan territory! Memories from last night flooded her mind. She started to walk forward but was stopped by none other than Scourge himself. " I don't think so. You aren't going anywhere. You are staying here until the forest cats give up and – "

" Uh I don't think so! Forest cats never give up!" Scourge hissed and Wildfire shrank away slightly.

" As I was saying you will be watched by Scar all day every day, and now I say good bye." He turned to Scar. " We are meeting with the forest cats now, stay with her." He said flicking his tail at the fuming cats standing in front of him. " Will do Scourge." Scourge and the rest of BloodClan walked away. Wildfire lied down on the cardboard (what she was laying on before) her head held high as Scourge turned the corner and when he was gone, she put her muzzle in her paws and sighed sadly. Scar lied ( it may not be lied oh well) down next to her and put his muzzle in his own paws. "So…" He started.

" Don't "So" me! I want to go home!" Fire burned in her blue eyes.

" I can't do that… sorry."

" Why are you apologizing?"

" Because, unlike the rest of BloodClan, I actually sort of feel bad."

"Why?"

" I know how it feels."

" How so?" Her muzzle was lifted of her paws by now and her blue eyes burned with curiosity.

" N-nevermind. Are you hungry."  
"Starving!" Scar got up and got an old piece of chicken. " I am not eating old twoleg food!" She spat.

"It is that or nothing." Wildfire sighed and took a bite of the old chicken and gagged. " How do you eat this stuff!?"

"It is like what I told you, that or nothing." Wildfire felt a pang of sadness for the young tom. She looked at the sky and the sun was set. Wildfire let out a yawn and curled up and looked at the night sky and saw Silver Pelt. " Oh, StarClan help me!" She mumbled.

"What?" Scar said.

"Nothing, just nothing."  
"Okay then. Goodnight." He looked at the gold shape in front of him and saw she was fast asleep. He sighed and curled up behind her and rested his muzzle on her neck and breathed in her warm scent of flowers and trees and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you search everywhere!?" Firestar yelled.

"Yes Firestar!" Graystripe said.

"Firestar! Have you found my daughter yet?"

"No Goldenflower, I am sorry."

"We need to find her!"

"I know, I know." Firestar said looking at Silver Pelt praying for his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wildfire opened her eyes slowly and felt pressure on her neck. She lifted her head to see… Scar? She nudged him awake. " What?"  
" Wake up it's morning!" She said.

"Oh, right" He said trying to be cool, she couldn't help but let out a _mrrow _of laughter. "Scar! I need to speak to you… now!" Scar jumped to his paws and ran over to Scourge.

" Are you, by any chance starting to like Wildfire?"  
"What! Of course not!" He said, his eyes darting around nervously.

"Okay. We are meeting with the forest cats again we need to to watch her again."  
"Yes Scourge." He turned and walked away.

"Spots!"

"Yes Scourge?"  
"You, now, not going to watch Wildfire."

"Okay Scourge." Spots said relief flashing through his brown eyes. Scourge figured he didn't want to watch her, she kind of scared him. "BloodClan follow me!" Scourge said walking out of his home with the rest of the clan. Today he was getting an answer if they will flee and get Wildfire back or stay and fight. "Dumb forest cats." He muttered.

Wildfire was laying down playing with the edge of the cardboard.

"Wildfire?" Scar said.

"Hm?" She lifter her head and stared at him sitting down if front of her.

"Uh, last night I heard to say something that had the word star in it?" She nodded her head, "I just wanted to know, what is it?" She stared into his eyes for what seemed like it took moons for her answer. " Lay down, if you want to know the _whole_ story, I'll tell you, as long as you tell me yours."

"Deal." He said nodding and smiled at her as he lay down with her.

"Okay… ( A/N this is her story)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was born in Thunder Clan, my mother Goldenflower raised me well. I had friends, enemies, and all the rest. You see in the clans we go from a kit, like Wildkit, to an apprentice, Wildpaw with my mentor Whitestorm, to a warrior, Wildfire. One day a kittypet, a cat that lives with twolegs, named Rusty came to camp our leader Bluestar found an intrest in him and you know him now as Firestar. Anyway we have medicine cats and deputies and leaders, elders, a lot. Anyway, what I was muttering about was StarClan. StarClan is a clan made up of all of the clans ancestors. They share dreams with us and give us messages and…

Scar's eyes widened at every word as she continued through the rest.

A/N The and… means she continues the story I just don't want to right it. The next chapter is Scar's story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wow, all that. Your life is amazing!" Scar said.  
"Thanks, now what is your story?" Wildfire asked. Scar looked at his paws and Wildfire wrapped her tails with his and licked his ear.

"You can tell me." She said. He looked into her blue eyes and saw honesty and trust so he started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My mother was a kittypet who was kicked out of her home with her kit, me, so we were rouges. We had a wonderful life, plenty of food, warmth and shelter. Then it all turned gray. Scourge was in control and said no cat could live together ( That is true it was in a book) my mother snuck me into living with her anyway. At night Scourge and Bone found us and… killed my mother in front of me. I had no choice, I had to join BloodClan and if I didn't I would be dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I am so sorry!" Wildfire gasped.

"It isn't your fault." He said sadly. She faced him and licked his tears away.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" She asked.

"For letting me be so open." He pushed his muzzle into her flank and she purred. Wildfire yawned and put he muzzle in her paws. "Good night Scar."

"Good night… Wildfire." They curled up together and fell asleep under Silver Pelt, which seemed to glow bright that night.

A/N sorry it is short


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Scar!" Scourge yelled. Both Wildfire and Scar were awake before BloodClan came back.

"Yes Scourge?"

"We are fighting the forest cats now." Scar's eyes widened.

"Now?"

"Yes! You," He yelled at Wildfire, "You are coming."

"I have a name you know."

"And I don't care, let's move BloodClan!"

BloodClan ran down the hill and started fighting with the Clans. "Mother!" Wildfire yelled and ran to her mother.  
"Wildfire, no time for this let's fight!"  
"Right mother!" Wildfire unsheathed her claws and started to fight. Scar didn't want to fight the forest cats. He loved their way of life and he loved one of the cats. He had to make up his mind would he stay with BloodClan or try to go with the one he loved… then it struck him. Does she love him? He glanced around and saw Wildfire fighting with Spots and behind her another BloodClan warrior snuck around and was about to pounce when he rammed into him. Wildfire knocked Spots to the ground and ran to Scar and the BloodClan warrior. "Scar? Why are you fighting your own clan?"  
"Because I love you!"

"I love you too!" She yelled. The BloodClan warrior ran away , and Scar turned to Wildfire and licked her. "Now let's fight!" He yelled. Goldenflower watched her daughter love a BloodClan warrior and smiled.

Bone stalked behind Whitestorm and was about to pounce when Scar ran in front of him. "You aren't hurting Whitestorm!" He yelled. Bone knocked the air out of Scar and lunged at Whitestorm and killed him. BloodClan warriors ran away after Firestar killed Scourge. Firestar ran to Whitestorm with Wildfire. "Don't leave Whitestorm!" Wildfire cried. He went to StarClan now.

"What are you doing here?" Firestar said glancing at Scar.

"I am here for Wildfire." He stated proudly. "And for the clans."

Firestar stared at him thinking of his response and he found it.

'A/N Next chapter is the last.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thunder Clan was back at camp staring up at Firestar on the rock. Wildfire and Scar stood in the front. "So, you are here to join our clan for us and Wildfire because you love her."  
"That would be correct Firestar."

"Uh, Firestar may I speak?" Goldenflower spoke up and came before him.

"Yes Goldenflower."  
" I have to thank Scar, he saved my daughter's life from an enemy warrior who was about to kill her and I saw him admit he loved her and she loves him. I also saw him protect Whitestorm but Bone knocked the air out of him and he couldn't get up. Firestar, of all the cats you are the one I would think would accept ( I think it is how you spell it) him, because you know how it feels to want to be in a new place, and take on a whole new life. I personally think he should come to Thunder Clan. Does anyone disagree? After saving one life and trying to save our deputy you would be saying he doesn't need it, also he loves my daughter. If I didn't mean it, would I be saying this? Wildfire is my daughter and I want her to be happy. Who is with me?" Yowls of approval rang through the camp. Firestar nodded approvingly. Wildfire purred and Scar licked her ear affectionately. "Silence!" Firestar yowled. "We haven't got all day. Come on Scar, do you want your warrior name." Scar ran up to Firestar. " Do you swear to live the warrior code even if it means your life?"  
"Yes I do."

" And you really want to take on a whole new life."  
"With all my heart."  
"Then from this day forward I give you your warrior name Blackpelt."  
"Blackpelt Backpelt!" The cats yowled. Blackpelt stood on the rock and with his claw ripped his collar of and through it on the ground and jumped after it and buried it. Wildfire ran up to him and licked his ear and purred while he gave her ear a slow lick. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." She purred.

The End!


End file.
